Meeting Kitsune and Learning About Love
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: A shy girl, soon meets a boy that is like none other, which is true because of him being a hanbun-kitsune tamashii. She loves him and he loves her, but how far will he go to be with her forever? not good at summaries much but please REVEIW!:
1. Chapter 1

A Fox and his Love

Chapter 1 Meeting Kitsune

Hi…..My name is Krystal Cambridge, I'm thirteen years old and I go to West Cross Academy one of the most prestigious Military academies in the Fire Country. For as long as I can remember we had a War with the Wind Country, it lasted for 12 years and stopped suddenly a truce between the two countries, but the deaths of all of the people on both sides was the most in the history of both nations. Well I'm not all that special, I struggle a lot with my studies and I'm not exactly the most popular girl at the school. I have indigo colored hair and very pale blue eyes, I'm at the height of 5'4 being shorter than the rest of my classmates and I am very, very pale. I come from a rich family but I don't like telling people that because I want people to like me for me not for my family. Unfortunately I don't really have anybody who likes to talk with me or hang out with me, but I don't blame them. Most people don't want to talk with someone as shy as me or as low self esteemed. That is until I met Kitsune.

It started like any other day, my alarm went off, I woke up, showered, got dressed, had breakfast and went to school. Today though I thought to myself was actually very special. It was my birthday and my mom gave me a new dress that I just couldn't help but wear today. It was my thirteenth birthday my first step as a teenager. I walked to school and I went and sat down in the shade of a tree. Everything was the same except I saw someone I've never seen before. He was around 5'7 he was wearing a black shirt with the symbol for fire on it along with some flames at the edges of his shirt, on his collar, and on his sleeves, he had bandages on his arms and extended all the way onto his hands and slightly on his fingers. He was wearing black pants with a white belt and purple dress shoes then I saw something else…he had a tail! A fluffy orange one with white at the end, it reminded me of a fox, and then I dared to look at his face. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing I've ever saw, I blushed a deep red when I saw him looking and smiling at me. He had beautiful green eyes that were slightly slit as if they were animalistic; He had a tan complexion and he had three cute whisker marks on each side of his face that just reminded me more of a fox. Then I saw his red hair it was rather long but didn't go farther than his neck. Then I saw something else that made me turn even redder then I was before. He had fox ears on top of his head! They were the same color as his hair and they made him look even cuter then before. Then when I saw him walking over to me, I felt like I had something fluttering around in my stomach. What is this? I wondered it feels like I have butterflies! But….I've never had this feeling in all my life, could it mean- my thoughts were stopped when a small pebble hit me in the forehead. "OW!" I yelped and looked in the direction of wear it hit me. I saw three kids laughing at me, two boys and one girl. One boy was short and pudgy while the other was tall and thin, and the girl was about an inch taller than me, and was very pretty, I recognized her from my classes. Her name was Ray, she was one of the most popular girls in school and all the boys wanted to go out with her. "Hey ugly what are you doing underneath my tree!" she shouted as she threw another pebble. It hit me and I started to cry. "I-I'm s-s-sorry I didn't kn-kn-kn-know." I stuttered. "Like hell you didn't." she threw another pebble as did the two guys that were with her. I expected them to hit me but they never did. I looked up and saw the boy that I was looking, ok staring at earlier. He held three pebbles in his hand; it was then that I realized that he stopped them from hitting me. He looked at me, a look of concern touching his green eyes that just made me want to melt. He smiled at me then turned towards the three kids from earlier. "Excuse me, but can you please explain to me why you're throwing these at this nice girl right behind me?" he asked showing them the three pebbles he held in his right hand. "W-Well…." I couldn't believe it, Ray the most popular and most sought after girl in school was blushing and stuttering. Before she could finish the boys behind her cut her off "Why do you care!?" said the pudgy one, "Yeah!" agreed the other boy "Now leave before there's trouble!" they both threatened. I looked at the boy expecting him to leave, but he didn't, he stood there his anger slightly rising until he looked back at me and he became calm again. "Trust me you're already in trouble." he replied calmly, crushing the three pebbles in his hand and letting the dust go to the wind. The two boys were extremely mad and rushed him. I was scared because I was afraid that if he was hurt he'd never want to be near me again. But he just smiled as they came at him. They rushed at him at angles so they could both hit him but not hit each other. They swung at him, and I closed my eyes waiting for the sound of the impact, but again it never came. I opened my eyes to see that he bent backwards making them miss, and before they realized it he grabbed their extended arms and flipped backwards making them fall down with him landing on top of them; sitting on their backs their arms still held by my rescuer, I watched in awe because these two were supposed to be the best tag team fighters at the school, but here they were beaten by the boy who protected me. He bent his face down towards them his smile slightly turning into a scowl, "Now Leave!" still keeping his voice calm but you could still sense the anger he had in his voice. He let them go and they ran scared, Ray went with them blushing still as she looked at him, but he paid no attention to her which made her cry. He turned towards me smiling and slowly he walked up to me, I blushed as he knelt down and put his soft hand on my face rubbing the spot that I was hit. Then he surprised me even more, he slowly put his face closer and closer to mine, his green eyes now staring into my pale blue then he looked at my small bruise and touched his lips to it. I turned beet red and then he looked back into my eyes smiling. "Better?" he asked, "Y-Y-Yes th-thank you." I stuttered. I thought he'd laugh at me but instead he was still looking at me smiling. "Good" he replied and then he sat down right next to me and closed his eyes. I looked at him smiling and then at his ears, I felt tempted to touch them they were so cute and they looked like fox ears and they just seemed to beg you to rub them. Knowing what I was thinking he said "You know if you want to, you can." I looked away embarrassed but took him up on the offer; slowly I moved closer to him and reached up with my hand to feel his ears. They were softer then I imagined after two or three minutes I stopped. Opening his eyes he looked at me and smiled. I looked away blushing "Th-Thank y-you." I said. His smile turned warmer and all I could do was blush. Then the bell rang, I was reluctant to lose my fox though. Then he stood up dusted himself off and held his hand out to me. "How about I take you to class?" he smiled. I couldn't speak so I just nodded and took his hand. "So what class do you have currently?" He asked, "M-Military Combat Maneuvers, a-and yourself?" I asked, he laughed, "Actually the same." Then he looked at me and smiled "I'm Kitsune." I blushed "I'm K-Krystal" I said. "Krystal…..makes sense." I looked at him with a confused look and Kitsune laughed. "I mean it suits you, a pretty name for a pretty girl." he said matter-of-factly. I looked away blushing and then I noticed I was still holding his hand and I looked up at him and it seemed like he didn't notice. I let go and turned as red as a tomato. We reached class and Kitsune opened the door for me. "Ladies first" He smiled; I blushed even more and went into our class he followed behind and gave his new schedule to the teacher. Our Teacher took it and went wide eyed, and then he went to get the class' attention not allowing Kitsune to sit down. "Class! Class! May I have your attention please! We have a very special student here with us today." Everyone in the class looked up wondering who he meant. "May I please introduce you to General Kitsune who joined the war effort at age 12, entering as a captain and becoming a lieutenant colonel a month later and then a general in two more months, The enemies soon nicknamed him the red devil because of his ferocity on the battle field and also as a result of his……unique physique as you can notice." the teacher said pointing at his ears and tail "Later during the war F.O.S.'s were put on him telling the enemy to flee on sight if Kitsune arrived. A little after a year he joined the war effort we signed a peace treaty with the Wind Country, but what is the most amazing about this boy is that he's a genius who could go on S ranked suicide missions and arrive back with much less a scratch but with the mission finished as well as having the most kills." the teacher finished, everyone looked in awe at Kitsune but I was the most shocked. How could someone so kind and caring have such a bad reputation? I looked at Kitsune who was also looking at me with a look of worry in his eyes. Then he turned to the teacher and said "I was rather hoping that I could possibly be treated normal here, but I guess that isn't much of a possibility….May I please choose a seat?" "Of course have any seat you want!" cried the teacher, all the girls looked at him with so much lust I couldn't help but feel like he would give in. Even Ray the girl he saw earlier when he came and rescued me wanted him to sit next to her, but he walked right past her and walked to the back towards me and stopped at my desk which like all of them could seat two people and pointed to the chair next to me. Kitsune smiled "Is this seat taken?" I couldn't believe it; he wanted to sit with me! I tried to speak but words wouldn't come out so I just shook my head, then he asked "Is it alright if I sit here?" his smile still in place. I just nodded and he sat next to me, much to the other girls in our class' dismay.

Chapter 2 Kitsune's First Day

The rest of class went by rather fast, as it turns out Kitsune was in all of my classes, and like in our first class he was allowed to sit wherever he wanted. I thought he would want to sit with one of the popular girls like Ray, but instead he came up to me and asked if he could sit with me! Alright I am going to say this right now; this is by far the BEST BIRTHDAY I HAVE EVER HAD!! Then the lunch bell rang I walked out of class and saw Kitsune talking with the teacher about something Kitsune said the teacher had said inaccurately. The teacher was looking depressed that he said something wrong because everyone that taught there was also in the military but Kitsune was as smart if not smarter than most of the teachers there as well as of higher rank. After leaving class I walked over to the same tree I first met Kitsune under. I sat down and got out my lunch as well as the cupcake my mom packed me for my birthday. I started to eat and then stopped when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked to my right and left and didn't see anyone, but the feeling that someone was watching me still didn't leave my mind. I just started eating until I saw a face in front of mine. I was about to scream until his hand placed itself over my mouth. I looked at him and saw it was Kitsune. He was hanging upside down on a tree branch. I started blushing like crazy when I saw how close his face was to mine. He smiled and put his mouth close to my ear and whispered "Happy Birthday" he put his hand away from my mouth and I was beet red as he locked his beautiful green eyes with mine. I couldn't speak; my mind tried to think of words but was a total blank. "Would it be alright if I have lunch with you?" he asked. Still unable to speak I simply nodded and he smiled allowing himself to fall from the tree ending up in a hand stand and then sitting next to me, his eyes closed just like as before. I looked at him confusion in my face, he seemed to notice "Is something wrong?" he asked. "H-How did you k-know it was m-my b-b-birthday?" I asked, "He laughed "Well I noticed your cupcake and it said Happy Birthday on it and so I assumed." he smiled his eyes still closed. "O-Oh" was all I could think of. "So how old are you?" he asked still looking as if he were asleep. "I j-just turned 13" I replied. "How o-old are you?" He smiled still sitting next to me with his eyes closed. "Fourteen" he replied. I thought of something to say and came out with the only thing at the top of my head. "So what's your family like?" he opened his eyes a look of sadness on them. "Well my mom died when I was nine and before I got to know who my dad was he died in the war, making me an orphan at age 9." he replied. I felt like I just made the biggest mistake in the world and I wish I hadn't asked that. Seeing that I was about to cry he hugged me and I ended up blushing. "It's ok Krystal you didn't know so it's alright, it's painful to talk about but it's still a part of my life." he said to comfort me. "T-Thank you Kitsune I'm sorry." I said he put his hands on my shoulders his warm smile telling me it was ok. I started to eat when I noticed that Kitsune was just lying against the tree and not eating anything. "W-Where's your food Kitsune?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled "Oh I didn't bring one, I'm not really hungry today. "T-Then why did you a-ask t-to have l-lunch with m-me?" I asked. He looked rather hurt and also a little embarrassed "Well….I, like spending time with you." he replied, while I blushed. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked. I looked up scared, like he was going to leave and I'd never see him again. "NO!" I screamed. He laughed and took my hand reassuringly, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. I smiled too, then noticed we were holding hands again and started to blush furiously while I took my hand back and sat it in my lap with my other one. He laughed and laid back against the tree closing his eyes like he seemed to do all the time. I laughed when I saw him back against the tree like before. "S-So….." I started; he looked at me and got up a little from the tree so he could be comfortably next to me. The feeling of him being so close and his strong scent made it almost impossible to think. His scent wasn't bad, it smelled of the forest and of roses, which is rather weird, but it had a good affect on me. So without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my head against his shoulder, taking in as much of his scent as I could. "So…..what was it that you were saying?" I looked up and saw a blushing Kitsune and noticed what I was doing. I attempted to get up as not to be embarrassed of what I just did, but then I felt warm arms pull me back down and hold me comfortably. I noticed that it was Kitsune and he had his face so close to mine his eyes closed as he smiled such a beautiful smile I couldn't help but blush even more. "W-Well what were you're parents l-like?" I asked. I quickly noticed that the warmth he had a minute before was gone and I looked into his green eyes to notice that they had a look of incredible sadness in them. "I-I'm s-s-sorr-"I started to say but then Kitsune smiled happily and he brought me closer as I could hear him growling playfully into my ear. "Well," he began. "I don't really know much about my father, except he was a captain in the war, and that my mother said I look just like him." he smiled at the memory. "Well except for the ears and the tail that is." he looked at me knowing as to what I was thinking. "You see my mother was a Kyuu-Shippo-Kitsune-Tamashii. Or if you will a fox-spirit with nine tails." he began to explain. I listened carefully seeing as to not forget a bit of information he was going to give me. Seeing that I was paying attention he smiled and brought me closer. His scent practically making me melt but it took everything that I had to force myself to continue listening. "You see, my mother being a Kyuu-Shippo-Kitsune-Tamashii ended up making me a Hanbun-Kitsune-Tamashii, or a half-fox spirit- half human." he said waiting for me to understand what he said. After I gave him a look of acceptance he began again. "My mother was incredibly beautiful, in my opinion she was, no is the most beautiful woman in the world." he stated, that comment although he said it as a compliment to his mother, a person he's loved all his life I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy about the woman. Seeing it he chuckled a little and nudged me a little with his nose. I looked at him with a look of confusion and he blushed a little, "Sorry, My mother use to do it," he replied rather embarrassed. "She told me a Kitsune-Tamashii does it towards someone they have affection for." I looked at him and blushed, finding out that he did it affectionately towards me. I leaned slightly towards his face and nudged him with my nose. He blushed a little more, before he started again "W-Well no matter how much she told me how much I looked like my father, all the other Kitsune-Tamashii told me I looked just like my mother." he smiled proudly before nudging me again. "Well she had silky long red hair and beautiful silver eyes." I looked at him as he continued. "She had pale skin, like yours." I blushed as he mentioned my skin. "She had a couple whisker marks as do all Kitsune-Tamashii do, and of course she had nine-tails." I looked at him again with a look of confusion and as he looked at me he understood why. "Well you see all of the Kitsune-Tamashii have a difference in powers, and it's presentable by the number of tails they have." I looked at him the confusion on my face drifting as he began again. "So they all had different amounts of tails, ranging from one to nine, one being the weakest and nine being the strongest." "S-So your m-mother was really s-strong?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, she was very strong, but she was rather surprised when I grew my tail." he smiled as he wagged it slightly as he wrapped it around me so I wouldn't start to get cold with the increase of wind. As I fought to keep a blush from coming across my face I looked up at him and asked. "W-Why is that?" "Well…normally no matter how strong your parent Kitsune-Tamashii is, a Hanbun-Kitsune-Tamashii wouldn't have a tail. They would have fox ears and whisker marks, but never really a tail." he replied I looked at him as I came up with an answer at what he was saying. "S-So you're stronger than m-most others like y-you?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, in fact most wouldn't be able to have grown two." he said as another came up and kept me warmer. "B-But where did that one come from?" I asked, he laughed a little. "Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you that part, you see during the war another tail began to grow but it grows at a rather slow rate." he replied a little embarrassed. I smiled and nudged him again making him blush, "W-Well you see, despite being surprised, my mother was very proud of me for growing a tail and took me out on my very first hunt." He smiled in memory. "But of course you probably don't want to hear about that. Well anyway my mother started to train me in the ways of fox-magic." I gave him a questioning look as he began to explain. "Well you see being a spirit, my mother and others like her, are able use magic, but specifically types that match to their nature, so fox magic." he stopped to make sure I understood. "Well anyway, normally those like me are unable to do so as it takes the power of a normal Kitsune-Tamashii to create It." he said while he wiggled his tails a little, tickling me. I giggled, while he smiled. "But considering my difference she taught me how to create fox fire and illusions, I was very happy the week I created fox-fire for my first time but….it has some nasty side effects when I use it." he said looking at his bandaged arms, I looked too and slowly put my hands on his arms, of course first asking Kitsune if it was alright, he nodded and I undid one of the bandages. I was shocked to see that the entirety of his arm that I had taken the bandages off of were completely covered in tiny burns I rubbed it and soon he felt a droplet of water land on his arm. He looked up and noticed I was crying. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. He also wrapped his tails around me and nudged me affectionately with his nose and purred in my ear. Although I found it a little strange that he could purr and was purring odd, I found it rather soothing and put my head against his shoulder, as I looked up into eyes and smiled. He blushed again rather embarrassed as he began to explain his reasons for purring. "Sorry about that, another habit I got from my mom, you see whenever I was upset she'd come and wrap her tails around me, and hold me in her arms and purred in my ear." he looked away embarrassed. "It always soothed me no matter how bad I felt." I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek, he looked at me blushing and I looked back and put my head back onto his shoulder trying to hide my face, so he couldn't see the crazy blush I was trying to fight off with no success. "When you do it, I find it really soothing Kitsune." he smiled as I saw him put a hand to his cheek. "Well that's nice to know." He smiled at me and used his fingers to raise my chin up so my face was now facing his own. He locked his eyes onto mine and slowly moved his face closer to mine. I couldn't help but blush even more at his sudden closeness. But then he did something I couldn't believe. I blinked a couple of times to make sure what was happening was real. He placed his lips on top of mine and kissed me! It was the greatest feeling I ever had in my life! His lips tasted just like his scent, but stronger! But it was also soothing. His lips were much softer then I thought and they were also warm. It only lasted a second but to me it felt like forever. After the kiss, he looked at me and held me again as he did before, nudging me and purring in my ear. I nudged him too and then I wanted to ask him something that I was curious about. "Kitsune?" he looked at me and he had a smile on his face. "Yes?" he asked playfully. "W-What was your m-mothers name?" I asked afraid I might have upset him. But he smiled and looked at me with such happiness I couldn't help but smile too. "Her name….was Yukiana, Kyuu-Shippo-Kitsune-Tamashii Yukiana," he replied. "Why do you ask?" I blushed when I heard his question. "Well I was wondering if s-some part of her name was like yours." I replied embarrassed. He laughed but then lifted my chin so I faced him again. "Actually, it does because my full name is MizuKitsune-Yukiana." I looked at him with a puzzled look as he began to explain what he meant. "You see my mother was the woman that represented the beauty of Yuki-Onna. Or snow women, although she wasn't the first mentioned, but she was the first seen. Also you see we usually get a name that goes with the element we control. My mother could control snow which is rather difficult for our kind considering our natural power of fire, but my name was chosen by my mother because of my control over water." He replied. Acceptance and puzzlement was spread over my face this time as again he understood why. "Let me explain, you see besides the element of fire, we can also control another element but not all of us can control the same element." he replied. "O-Oh, that makes sense, so when did you learn about your element?" I asked. "When I was about 5." he replied. "A-And you only get named after you figure out your element?" he nodded. "So what did your mother call you until that time?" he smiled as he remembered. "Well she called me Kit…" he replied. "Kit?" I asked, he laughed a little and replied "Yeah, it's a fox baby." he looked around as did I and we noticed everyone else had left. "Well I guess it's time to go home." he smiled as he got up, but also he was holding me in his arms bridal style. "Would you like to walk or to be carried?" he growled playfully. I blushed and decided to walk. "Wow now I'm sad." Kitsune slumped down and cried a little, I giggled at his silliness but he heard and grew a big and mischievous smile on his face. "Laughing at me are you?" he growled playfully. "Ye-"before I could finish he grabbed me and raced off through the city faster than I thought possible. He stopped at an ice cream parlor and he opened the door and stood at the counter with me still in his arms. The clerk noticed and smiled as he came over. "What can I get for you two love birds?" he asked. I blushed embarrassed while Kitsune grinned. "What do you suggest?" he asked the man before us, the man thought before he gave an answer and smiled "For the two of you I suggest the Valentine Please be Mine double root beer float." he grinned, before I could object, Kitsune placed money on the counter and said "Thank you, now let's go sit down you love bird of mine." Kitsune laughed then smiled, I smiled too, as I let him carry me to a table then set me down in a booth. The clerk shook his head and I swear he said something along the lines of "Ah, young love" but of course I was out of hearing range to hear the rest.

Chapter 3 First Date,

So we both sat down in the booth, Eyes locked and occasionally we both glanced elsewhere to hide our blush. Well, at least I did but Kitsune still looked at me and smiled. "S-So what was all that about?" I asked "Oh well, I thought we could get to know each other a bit more." he replied. "Well I agree with that but I meant about the two of us being…" I blushed and decided to become very interested in the floor tiles. He didn't say anything, so I looked up at him and saw that he was sad. "Well…I thought that well…unless you don't want to…" He replied still sad. "N-NO! I-I do but….I'm not that pretty," I can't believe I just said that! Now he's probably never going to go out with me. I thought but the exact opposite happened. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers and smiled. "Don't ever say that, you're utsukushii, and I'd be lucky if you ever were my haiguusha." he smiled as he noticed that I didn't understand what he meant. "Oh, I'm sorry I meant you're beautiful and I'd be lucky if you'd be my…well you don't need to know what haiguusha means right now." he blushed and decided to take interest in the ceiling. I blushed to and gave his hand a slight squeeze; he looked at me and smiled, giving my hand a slight squeeze too. "So…are we on a d-date?" I asked not looking directly into his eyes. He smiled his beautiful smile and said "Well let's see, we're together at an ice cream parlor and I just said I'd be lucky if you'd be my haiguusha and I ordered us something most couples would get, not to mention that afterwards I'm taking you to dinner….I guess you could call it a date." he smiled again and I blushed "S-So I take it t-that Haiguusha means g-girl-friend?" Now it was his turn to blush. "A-Actually no, it means something else but it's like that b-but much deeper." he still blushed and so did I but I didn't look away from him and he didn't either. "S-So what does haiguusha mean?" I asked curiously, he laughed "I'm not telling you just yet." and before I could argue a waitress came over to our table and set down our beverage. "Here you two go, and let me know if there's anything else I can get you." she looked mainly at Kitsune when she said this having a deeper meaning then what she said, but Kitsune didn't really pay that much attention to her and was just keeping his attention on me. "Oh, um yes thank you." he replied glancing at the waitress for a moment to thank her then went back to looking at me. She not being happy with what Kitsune said went back to work not entirely as happy as she was when she came to our table. I looked at Kitsune with a slightly confused look on my face, but he was just smiling at me "Did I say something wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the side; it was so cute I couldn't help but blush. "N-No it's just that that waitress was really pretty." I replied he thought about it before saying "Really? I guess I didn't notice, well lets dig in shall we?" he smiled as he went to get two spoons and came back and handed me one before sitting back down. I took it and looked at the masterpiece of dessert in front of me. It was like two ice cream cups put together and it had strawberry ice cream in it along with root beer in an almost perfect combination, when I looked at the top I saw that there was some whipped cream at the top sprinkled with little tiny candy hearts that all read please be mine. Coming from inside of the cup were two bendy straws that intertwined to make the shape of a heart and was perfect for two people to drink out of it. Kitsune set down his spoon and moved his mouth to one of the straws placing his lips on it and started to sip. I too set down my spoon and placed my lips on the other straw, he looked at me, and despite the straw being in his mouth he still had a smile on his lips as he watched me enjoy the beverage. I blushed but locked my blue eyes back onto his green ones and I moved my hand over the table and over to his, seeing this he did the same and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. It was about five minutes until we finally finished our drink; we sat up as to push away the cup and catch a breath. But then I noticed that Kitsune was staring at my mouth, I blushed and closed my eyes and leaned forward, but then something happened that I didn't expect. Instead of feeling Kitsune's lips against mine I felt his finger at the side of my mouth wiping something off of the corner of my mouth. I opened my eyes to see that he wiped some whipped cream off of my cheek and stuck it into his mouth with a smile. I looked away embarrassed but then I felt his hand against my cheek and he rubbed it affectionately. "Well if that's what you had in mind." he smiled as moved his face closer to mine, I closed my eyes and felt what I wanted earlier. It lasted just as long as our first kiss but it was even greater than the first one then it was all over. He moved his face back and smiled. "Well let's get going, I don't want to be late for our dinner." He got up still holding my hand with our fingers still intertwined I blushed and nodded. We left the ice cream parlor and started walking down the street to a place unknown, well at least to me. The temperature started to sink and Kitsune noticed that I was shivering. He laughed as he brought me closer to him his hand that was once in mine now wrapped around my waist as he kept me warm. I blushed as I wrapped both my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulder. We kept walking until we stopped at an expensive restaurant that I was at only once, and even for my family it was a luxury. I looked at Kitsune as he smiled and walked into the restaurant with me still wrapped around him. There was a long line but Kitsune ignored it and walked straight up to the hostess and the lady looked at us puzzled by what we were doing. "May I help you?" she asked before adding "If you have a reservation you're going to have to wait in line with all the others." Kitsune smiled as he pulled something out of his pocket and said "Actually the owner told me otherwise, as he took out some papers and his old dog tags from his times in the military. He handed them to the hostess and while she looked them over he asked "I believe I have a reservation for General MizuKitsune-Yukiana?" the lady looked at him wide eyed after she handed him back the papers and dog tags and said "Why of course! Right this way." she asked us to follow her and we did. She led us pass all the other tables and led us into a room that had only one table in it and was by far the best room in the restaurant. "Please sit down while I get someone to wait on you." the hostess left and it was just me and Kitsune left in the room we sat down and I looked at him with a slightly questioning look. He tilted his head and I began to speak. "Y-You already had a reservation here?" I asked puzzled. He smiled and stroked my hand with his thumb as he re-intertwined our fingers, I blushed "Well you see the owner and I go way back" he explained. "In fact, I saved his life during the war and helped him get this restaurant, so he gave me never ending reservations here." He finished and I spoke up "So how many other people have you taken here?" I asked slightly with a jealous look. He just smiled and place a kiss on my hand that he was holding, I blushed again as he said "Well actually this is my first time using one of my reservations." I blushed even more when the waitress came to see what we wanted and he looked at me wondering what I wanted. I told the waitress that I would like the Ambrosia Steak with some water and Kitsune asked for the same. While we waited for our meals Kitsune told me more about his mother, and I squeezed his hand tightly as he told me about her death. "It was when I was about 9 years old; she took me out hunting, but instead of her normal form she was in that of a fox, because you see on certain nights Kitsune-Tamashii loses their powers and turn into a fox. Well anyways we were out hunting when…" He squeezed my hand tightly when a tear slid down his face and landed on my hand that was intertwined with his. He began again "when…hunters appeared, my mother still had her nine tails and the hunters couldn't help but think about how great her pelt would look on their wall." he growled angrily. "They shot and hit my mother who after being shot turned back to her normal self. I found her and the hunters and I was enraged, I-I at-attacked them and k-killed them." he cried harder and I squeezed his hand to comfort him. Once he felt a bit better he started to finish his story. "After that I went and took my dying mother in my arms and hurried to our home to try and find someone to save her but no one could, I felt helpless holding my dying mother in my arms as the last of her life was fading away. She cupped her hand on my cheek which soon became red from the blood that was on her, but what she said hurt the worst. She said that everything was going to be alright, even though it wasn't. I mean how could it when the person that meant everything to me was dying!?" he cried again and I couldn't help but cry to. He saw this and got up letting go of my hand and went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and he began to nudge my cheek with his nose and purr in my ear to comfort me. I felt terrible, here he was telling me that he lost the only person who ever truly loved and cared for him and here he was comforting me! I cried even more as he continued to nudge my cheek and purr and he still had his hands wrapped around my waist as he did this. I couldn't believe how much he cared about how I felt more then he cared about himself. I wondered 'Was he like this with everyone? Does he even like me? Am I just a burden to him?' The tears fell harder until I felt him stop nudging me and purring in my ear. But then the tears stopped when I heard him whisper in my ear. "No, I'm not like this with everyone just you." I felt a smile start forming on my lips when he began again. "And no I don't like you." I started to cry again until I heard him say "I love you." I couldn't believe it my heart stopped when I heard those words because secretly I knew I was in love with him too. I was about to speak but he beat me to it as he finished up what he was saying. "And you could never be a burden to me, but you are also much too important to me also not be one that I need." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his back around my waist. "I Love You." I said but it came out muffled because I had my head buried in his shoulder. Even then I could feel him smile as he heard me say this and he bent his head down and whispered in my ear. "You already know I do too, but I guess there's no harm in saying it again, I Love You Too." we stayed like that for what felt like forever but in actuality it was only a few minutes. The waitress came back with our food. He looked at her then at me then he said "Sorry we aren't that hungry anymore but if I remember correctly a couple in the other room wanted what we ordered but couldn't pay for it, so why don't you give it to them instead and I'll pay for what we ordered plus a good tip. He slightly loosened our embrace, much to my dismay as he fished some money out of his pocket to pay for the uneaten meal and a tip. The waitress went wide eyed, smiled and left. As soon as the money left his hands I jerked him back into our embrace and didn't let go, also breathing in his wonderful scent again. I felt him smile but before he could say anything I went on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. In a minute I stopped and put my head back into his shoulder nudging it with my nose as I did so. He lifted me up earning an "EEP!"From me as he did and he lifted my face also and kissed me back. Then he rotated me so I was being carried in his arms bridal style and softly nudged me back as I still was nudging him. He was carrying me out of the restaurant when we heard two people scream "THANK YOU!" we turned around and saw a man and woman together who seemed to be on a date, I looked at their meals and it was the ones we ordered meaning this was the couple Kitsune mentioned. We smiled and left. Kitsune decided to walk me home or carry me home, not that I didn't mind it as it just gave me a reason to lay my head on his shoulder, nudge him with my nose and breath in his wonderful scent. I was in heaven! Hoping this would never end, pretty soon I fell asleep in his arms and smiled with what dreams came through the night.

Chapter Four Knowing a Bit More About Kitsune

I woke up only to find that I was asleep in my bed tucked in and it was morning. I sighed hoping that what happened wasn't just a dream as it seemed just too good to be true. When I got up I noticed a bouquet of Roses and Violets, and a Lavender flower. With the bouquet was a note which made me smile. On it, it said "Roses are Red; Violets are Blue, the Lavender's there because it reminds me of You. Love you Always, Kitsune. Now I was extremely happy and decided to get up and get a vase for my flowers so I could keep them from dying. I went down stairs where I met my mom. "Are those from the boy who brought you home last night?" she asked slyly; I blushed and nodded. Before I could even think of what was happening my mom set MY flowers down, sat me down at our coffee table and was sitting across from me focused intently on what I would say. I looked at her and asked "You want to know what happened don't you?" "YES!!" she screamed "DETAILS!" so I sighed and began to tell my mother the whole story making sure not to leave a single part out. My mom got up and screamed "That boy's a KEEPER!" I looked away from her embarrassed then I noticed her taking something out of her purse and handing it to me "What's this?" I asked, she smiled and replied "It's where your BOYFRIEND works and he told me to tell you if you wanted to go see him that he'd be in there today." I blushed and before my mother knew it I was gone and in the shower. The only thing on my mind was about looking beautiful for _MY_ Kitsune. I smiled at the thought and soon was finished with my shower. I did my hair and put on some make-up as well as one of my favorite dresses.

I read the address on the card, went downstairs said a quick bye to my mom and left. I walked to where the address was and read the sign on the window. It read Takeda School of Sword Fighting. I read the address on the card and then the address on the building to make sure it was the same one when I found out it was, I walked in and saw him. He was wearing a white Kimono that only covered his left shoulder and angled down to his right under shoulder, I blushed and looked at the rest of him, and his face was smiling just like when he smiles at me but not as bright, his hair like it always was; wild and un-kept and he was wearing white training pants that matched his kimono that was kept up by a black belt, most likely meaning he was a master and behind him was his two tails and a wooden sword his left arm which was also the only sleeved one relaxed on it. He saw me and smiled even warmer he was about to walk up to me until "Kitsune look out!" he didn't even stop walking he just blocked the eight other swords that tried to attack him, he took each one out carefully while still moving towards me, jumping and evading as well as stunning them while he went to get something with his right hand and as soon as he got it he put it behind his back and knocked the rest of the swordsmen out with either the butt of his sword or the flat sides of his blade. Before I knew it he had his left arm wrapped around my waist and his lips on mine. I blushed as I saw some of the students he knocked out earlier coming too and watching us. He finished our kiss and he smiled at me, his wonderful smile. "You look beautiful today, did you like the flowers?" instead of using my voice I pulled him back into a kiss, not caring about who was watching, soon afterwards our lips parted and I kept in his embrace and smiled. He pulled me closer and nudged my cheek with his nose as he whispered in my ear "Was that a yes?" I nudged him back and whispered "Yes." He escaped my embrace as he pulled his right arm out from behind his back as he had another bouquet of flowers this time all lavenders. I blushed and took them trying to hide how embarrassed I was from all the attention. He noticed and he stepped next to me put his right arm on my waist kissed me, and pulled me next to him as he shouted "Get back to practice!" and right on cue the students that were watching us went back to work. I giggled as he smiled and shouted towards the other sensei I'm guessing from his black belt as well "Hey old man I'm going on break!" Said man looked up and replied "I wish you wouldn't call me that, and just called me sensei." Kitsune laughed and said "Hey, it's not my fault I beat you when I was nine and you traveled the world for fifteen years to become one of the best swordsman." he smiled I looked in shock, MY Kitsune was as Powerful as he was Handsome! I giggled when I saw the old man slouch as he let Kitsune take his break he removed his hand from my waist and instead intertwined our fingers with his hand and left the Dojo. He took me to a meadow which was very beautiful and full of roses, violets and lavenders as he found a spot where we could both sit down. He sat behind me his legs next to my sides as he had my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed hard as I leaned against his chest and put my arms around his neck. We didn't talk but just enjoyed each other's company staring up at the clouds and occasionally at each other. It was then that I remembered something. "Hey Kitsune?" he smiled as he began to nudge my cheek and whispered "Yes?" I blushed as I turned around and he stumbled backward from surprise as I re-wrapped my arms around his neck and as I began to nudge his cheek with my nose. He smiled and laughed as he pulled me closer and re-wrapped his arms around my waist and nudge me back affectionately. I noticed what I did, and blushed that I now lay on top of him but I didn't really want to get back up. I smiled at him before asking "Will you go to my Debutante Ball with me?" He smiled and kissed me. I smiled to before asking "Is that a yes?" He shook his head and kissed me again. I blushed "Does that answer your question?" he asked. I kissed him back before saying "Y-Yes." he smiled before laying me next to him, much to my dismay but soon I liked it better he had one hand wrapped around my waist and the other behind his head to slightly make me more comfortable. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and snuggled my head back into his chest; listening to his steady heartbeat and nudging him with my nose affectionately, he did the same to me. As we just lay in the grass looking up at the beautiful morning sky. "When is it?" he asked still nudging me. I continued nudging him back as I answered. "The fourteenth of October, so next week." he loosened his hold as I looked up I saw tears in his eyes. "I-Is something wrong?" I asked he looked at me and smiled. "Oh no, n-nothing's wrong." I looked at him and knew he was lying. "Please Kitsune tell me the truth." The tears in his eyes started to fall as he replied "That's the anniversary of when my mother died." he replied, I sat up as did he, tears starting to form in my eyes he looked at me with sadness before saying "I'm sorry Krystal I didn't mean to-"before he could finish I hugged him bringing my arms around his neck as he stopped himself from falling. I nudged his cheek with my nose as I 'attempted' emphasis on attempted to purr in his ear. He smiled and pulled me closer and kissed me and began to nudge me back with his nose and he purred in my ear. "Thank you Krystal, and yes I would love to be you're date to your Debutante Ball." I smiled as I still nudged him and attempted to purr in his ear. He laughed and said. "After all, I don't want anyone else dancing with MY Girlfriend." I kissed him and he kissed me back and everything just felt right. I mean after all I AM HIS and HE IS MINE. After that I decided to know more about him but of course not before telling him about me. He listened intently as he nudged me with his nose as did I. After I finished he told me more about what he did after his mother died, and told me his mother was the one who originally taught him the basics of using the katanna. I smiled as he told me it was when he was eight that he first beat his mom, and how his mom both congratulated him and punished him, telling me she congratulated for winning against a master swordswoman who went all out, and punished him for beating her. I laughed from when he told me that and later he told me the name of his form of sword fighting that he named Odori-Yuki-Onna, or the Dance of the Snow Woman; Which was clearly in honor of his mother. I was happy to know more about him as he was happy to know more about me. For the rest of the day we just lay on the grass covered meadow and watched the sky as soon as stars came up. He soon took me home and gave me a kiss goodnight and that he'd see me tomorrow. There was only one thing I thought about as I drifted to sleep. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Chapter 5 The Ball


	2. Part II

Chapter 5 The Ball

The Night of my Debutante Ball was now upon us and I wanted to look as beautiful as I could be for Kitsune. No matter how much he told me he loved me and loved the way I look I still couldn't help but down right out match his mother who he claimed was NO is the most beautiful woman in the world; Which made me laugh that I was jealous of Kitsune's mother who was both dead and his mother. None the less I decided to hold nothing back for tonight. I blushed at what I was wondering what Kitsune would wear. Everything he's worn is usually nice but still I couldn't help but think of him being absolutely handsome, after all that's just how he is. I decided to take a shower to make sure I smelled just the way Kitsune liked me, he told me he loved how I smelled of Lavenders and Hyacinths which made me smile because those two were now my favorite flowers because he told me he liked it. So after my shower I dried my hair and looked for a good dress to wear for him. I looked through my entire closet for an hour and found nothing, I was about to give up all hope until my mother came in "Hey honey, sorry I almost forgot to give you this." My mother said holding out a white box that had a red bow wrapped around it. I took the box and asked, "What is it?" My mother laughed before saying "Open it and find out." I did and found one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. I took it out and held it for inspection. It was a white silk dress that to my surprise was just perfect for me, it showed a little bit of my chest but not anything too revealing, it also fit my figure beautifully and it was longer then I thought so it covered my knees. I hugged my mother before shouting "THANKYOU THANKYOU!" She laughed "Don't thank me thank that young man down stairs". Wondering what she meant I finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to see Kitsune waiting at the end of them with a bouquet of Lavenders and Hyacinths; I looked him in the eyes as I heard him say just one word "Beautiful" I blushed as I heard him say that, because of this I didn't notice I missed a step as I started to fall down the stairs. As I braced for impact I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around me when I looked up I saw that I was in Kitsune arms bridal style and He had the bouquet caught between his canines as he smiled. I smiled then I looked him over. He was wearing a silk white dress shirt with it un-tucked, with dark black dress pants and his purple dress shoes as always. In my opinion he was downright gorgeous as I took the bouquet out of his mouth and replaced it with a kiss; I blushed as his smile warmed up after he said "Looks like you fell head over heels in love with me!" I blushed and was about to say something until he kissed me. I felt a flash and I found that my mom just took a picture of both of us kissing with me in his arms. We both blushed and before I could say anything Kitsune nudged my cheek with his nose causing me to look at him. He smiled and whispered "I am head over heels in love with you I just can't fall because someone has to catch you." I blushed and kissed him not caring that my mom took another picture. He looked over my dress which made me blush and I asked "What do you think?" he smiled as he sat me down and replied "I think I picked the right one." I looked at him and blushed "Y-You mean you g-got this for m-me?" He smiled as he kissed me again "Yep, but of course thanks to your mother I was able to get it at the right measurements." I smiled at him as he turned his head to look at my mother "Thank you Mrs. Cambridge, I'll be sure to bring your daughter back before twelve." My mother blushed at being treated so respectfully "D-Don't mention it and please don't call me Mrs. Cambridge how about you just call me mom? I mean after all it seems like you and my daughter's already married." both of us blushed but then Kitsune had some tears in his eyes. I soon found out why and told my mom "Um…mom Kitsune's mother died when he was nine." My mother felt guilty and was saying "I-I'm so s-sorry Kitsune please for-"but Kitsune cut her off. "It's ok m-m-mom." and he winked at her and soon she felt relieved and said "OF Course! And I expect to talk to the both of you after the Dance." Kitsune nodded in understanding as I just looked at both of them confused. "What about?" before she could answer Kitsune picked me up and stared carrying me out as I started to laugh before Kitsune and I both said in unison "See you later Mom." We left my house and much to my pleasure Kitsune carried me all the way to the Debutante Ball and he carried me in earning jealous looks from all the girls and angry looks from all their dates. I blushed as Kitsune laughed and kissed me in front of them all and then set me down and asked me to stay right there when he ran up onto the stage where the band was there and he talked to them and they agreed he smiled and thanked them as he picked up a guitar and turned on the microphone and said. "May I have your attention please?" everyone turned around and all the girls stared at him longingly and the guys gave him jealous looks. Once he found out that he their attention he smiled and began to speak again "I would like to you all for your attention and the reason why, you see I wanted to tell you all that I'm In Love with Krystal Cambridge." I blushed as one of the lights directly hit me and the other hit me as well as hearing an "Awwww" from the crowd to which he smiled more as he said "and this song is to show her just how much I love her and how long I want to be with her." He backed away as the band played as did he and then when it came he came towards the microphone and he started singing.

Just in case they're wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels  
You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us too soon  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true  
They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in afterwards.  
You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
So it must be true  
And they'll believe us too soon  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue

My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true  
It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh ohhh  
It's true  
Whoa oh ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love  
Our love is true

I blushed as the song came to an end. He had the most beautiful voice in the world and he just sang about how much he loved me as the crowd again "awwwww'd" after he finished he came over to me and kissed me asking "did you like it?" I simply answered by kissing him. He pulled away and knelt down on one knee as I was wondering what he was doing, the rest of the people there seemed to get the hint and again "awwwwww'd" I looked at him as he pulled a small satin box out of his pocket and held it out towards me. I finally found out what he was doing I was on the verge of tears from being so happy. He opened it and showed me a ring of white gold that had emerald dust on it along with single lavender colored diamond embedded in it. "Krystal, I love you and I want to be with you forever and was wondering…….if you'd marry me?" I cried and he came towards me nudging my cheek with his nose and started to purr in my ear "I'm so-" before he could finish I kissed him as passionately as I could when I finished I saw Kitsune blush as did I and then I whispered in his ear "yes" with that he smiled and kissed me back before placing the ring on my left ring finger and then he stepped to the right of me and put his arm around my waist and declared "She said yes!" the crowd smiled and cheered. Then Kitsune began again "And if anyone dares hurt my Haiguusha or even attempt to do anything to her I will Kill YOU." he smiled again and I giggled at how much he loved me as everyone else was scared stiff and decided not do anything that they thought Kitsune would think was mean to me. Kitsune took my hand and led us to the dance floor and we stared to slow dance. We stayed there for a while and then noticed it was around Ten-Thirty so Kitsune started to walk me home and I finally realized something. "You still haven't told me what Haiguusha means." he laughed and asked "Do you still not know?" I blushed and nodded. "Well it means mate or spouse." I giggled and kissed him and he kissed me back. We started walking when three guys who looked about in their late twenties, early thirties stopped in front of us and said "Give us your money!" Kitsune wrapped his arm around my waist tighter "We don't want any trouble." Kitsune replied calmly. The other two started coming near me and said "Wow look at the hottie." "Yea why don't come with us, you won't regret it." The other one started to reach at me only to be knocked unconscious and three feet back by Kitsune who growled. "If any of you dare lay a hand on MY Haiguusha I'll KILL You!" The other two laughed "And what are you going to do about it you-: before he could finish Kitsune threw him four feet and he landed on the ground. Kitsune rushed the other one so fast the man didn't see it coming and Kitsune knocked him unconscious he started walking towards me until he saw something and dashed towards me startling me he knocked me to the ground and laid on top of me. I looked at him and saw his shirt started to turn red. I looked his face as I noticed they were teary eyed and he said "I'm so sorry Krystal I love you." and he turned towards the man who was starting to get up that he threw to the floor earlier. "YOU!" he growled and he charged the man in an animalistic manner and he held him up by his throat. "YOU!" he once again growled, I looked at him again and noticed he had a knife sticking in his left shoulder and instead of his two tails he had NINE! "YOU!" he growled again tightening his grip on the man's throat "YOU TRIED TO KILL MY HAIGUUSHA!" I finally realized why Kitsune had nine tails and why he attacked the man and why he had a knife in his shoulder and why he knocked me down. The man tried to kill me and Kitsune ran in front of me to save me and that's why Kitsune attacked the man, because he tried to kill me. "BUT I WONT LET YOU HAVE HER! SHE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" I started to cry from what he said and then I saw that he wasn't going to let the man down anytime soon. "I-I'm sorry please, please don't kill me!" Kitsune's grip tightened as his left arm stayed limp, probably because it pierced his shoulder blade. "WHY NOT!" he cried "WHEN YOU TRIED TO TAKE THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED TO ME! THE ONLY PERSON THAT I EVER LOVED!" his grip tightened and I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him purring in his ear. "Please Kitsune, let him go, I need you. I need you to live because I love you." he loosened his grip and I continued again "How can we be together forever if you die? Please I stay with me." he let the man go and growled. "If you ever come near MY Haiguusha again, I'll KILL you without a second thought." the man ran and Kitsune turned towards; me tears in his eyes as well as in mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and the tears started to run freely in both our eyes "I'm so sorry Krystal, I'll never leave you again. I love you." I cried harder and kissed him "GOOD!" I shouted, laughed as he carried me to the hospital. When we reached there we both received immediate attention. I constantly worried about Kitsune and the doctors wouldn't let me leave to go see him. As I was worrying about Kitsune I heard someone burst through my door. It was Kitsune his chest was wrapped up in bandages and he was only wearing his black pants and shoes. I blushed as I saw his defined torso and Kitsune looked at me and smiled. He breathed heavily before saying "Krystal" then doctors came up and tried to stop him trying to get him back to his room but he kept walking forward until he made it to my bed and knelt down and kissed me, I kissed him back and he smiled "Your ok" then he fell onto the floor unconscious. "Kitsune!" I yelled I ran out of my hospital bed and held Kitsune to me. "Kitsune….I love you." The doctors saw this and smiled. "Nurse get another bed in here! Judging by him he will keep coming back in here to make sure she's safe." I blushed as he said that and soon Kitsune was in a bed next to mine and I held his hand watching over him. My mother arrived and was worried about me and I told her about everything that happened; about how Kitsune proposed to me and about the song he sang to me and then about when the three men attacked us, and Kitsune took a knife to his left shoulder to protect me. She smiled and said "I knew that boy loved you, and I knew already that he was going to ask you to marry him." I looked at her wide-eyed "H-How did you?" then I remembered that he called her mom and winked at her and found out why he called her that. "Krystal…" I looked over at Kitsune who was staring at me with tears in his eyes. My mom got up and said "I'll leave you two alone." and with that she left. I looked back at Kitsune "Yes Kitsune I'm here, what's wrong?" I asked as I noticed more tears coming into his eyes. "I'm sorry, we can't be together forever." I started to cry when I heard him say this, "W-WHY NOT!?' I yelled at him he cried more and said "It's because of what I AM!" he said with slight disgust of himself. "THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH YOU!" I cried more and he squeezed my hand with his so I could look into his eyes. "It's because of my tails, I've never expected to grow all of them but now that I did my Kitsune nature has finally awakened and I'm immortal and I can't die unless in battle." He cried as did I "NO! I WONT LET YOU LEAVE ME, THERE HAS TO BE A WAY FOR US TO BE TOGETHER!" I choked "There is…" "WHAT? TELL ME I"LL DO IT!" I begged. He looked at me full determination in his eyes "NO! I CANT ASK YOU TO DO THAT!" his tears stared to fall harder and then I got out of bed and laid on top of Kitsune and kissed him and nudged his cheek with his nose and purred again in his ear. "I don't care, I'll do whatever I have to, so I can stay with you, I love you Kitsune." He held me tighter as he told me "You have to become like me, I have to change you into a Hanbun-Kitsune-Tamashii." I smiled and said "Ok, do it." he moved me away from his face a little as he bit his upper lip with his bottom canines, once it drew blood he moved towards my face again as he cried and said "I'm sorry" and with that he kissed me I started kissing back and felt his tongue licking my bottom lip, answering yes to the question I opened my mouth, but instead of what I expected he bit down on my bottom lip. I cried harder and knew this was part of him turning me, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and in response he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. Soon I felt his canines cut open a small part of my bottom lip and I felt blood start leaking out, but he didn't let go so neither did I. Soon I could feel my body change and I felt my ears disappearing and then I felt new ears begin to form on top of my head, with heightened hearing, then I felt my canines grow and my pupils start to move and felt like they slit. Then something soft and furry started to grow from my lower back and all the pain was soon gone. I fell into blackness and didn't awake till the next day. When I did awake I found out I was laying on top of Kitsune and I blushed and noticed that he was awake to. "Good morning love, I see your awake." he smiled and kissed me. After the kiss I licked my lips and gave him another one, and then I pulled away as I noticed I was still on top of him. He smiled and brought me back into another passionate kiss. I smiled and started to nudge him with my nose and purred in his ear. I was actually able to purr and was happy. From now on, I'll be with the one I love forever.

TIME SKIP: 3 Years

I awoke to find that my husband wasn't in bed, I looked around and pulled my robe around me after I got back out of bed, soon I heard him come through the den's opening as he held a rabbit with teeth marks in its neck up "Got breakfast" he laughed I did to and kissed him licking his lips as so he would open his mouth, he did and I slipped my tongue in and started to lick his canines as to wipe off the blood from the meal he caught for us. After I was done I slid my tongue back into my mouth and finished our kiss, he smiled and pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around my waist and started nudging me with his nose; I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head against his shoulder. "I love coming home after hunting." he replied while still nudging me. "About that" I looked at him and he tilted his head to the side causing me to blush, no matter how long we've been married he still manages to make me blush. I looked at him still blushing and said "I want to do the hunting for awhile." He looked sad and said "Is the food that bad?" I giggled and nudged him with my nose and replied "no, I just…….want after hunting treatment." I blushed again at what I was telling him. He laughed and then smiled and whispered "Who said you need to go out hunting to get after hunting treatment." I blushed again as he kissed me, licking my lips so I would open my mouth, I did as he asked and he slid his tongue into my mouth and started to lick my canines, after he was finished he slid his tongue out and kissed me again. He smiled as I put my head against his shoulder again "Can I get after hunting treatment every time you come back from hunting?" I asked he laughed and said "Whatever makes you happy Krystal, I love you." I kissed him and said "You make me happy Kitsune and I love you too." I soon knew that I had everything I ever wanted.

TIME SKIP: 8 YEARS

"Yukiana" Kitsune yelled as he started chasing our five year old daughter "I'm going to get you!" he yelled playfully at which our daughter giggled and said "Only if you catch me daddy!" and before she knew it Kitsune caught her and started tickling her mercilessly, while our daughter giggled from all the tickling I soon joined in and started to tickle my husband, he fell to the floor laughing while me and Yukiana started tickling him. "Krystal!" he yelled "I thought you were on my side!" he laughed more as we continued tickling him after we finished he bolted at me and knocked me over having him on top of me. I blushed as this happened and Kitsune smiled "Now here's your punishment!" he laughed as he kissed me; I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair with my fingers. We stopped when we heard are daughter say "daddy!" We both looked at her and smiled "Don't worry you'll get your punishment soon enough!" our daughter stepped back a bit and was scared "Please don't punish me like you did mom! It's looks icky!" we both laughed as Kitsune got up and helped me up "Don't worry that's only for your mother" he replied smiling at me, I blushed and kissed him again as we heard our daughter say "eeeew" we laughed and Kitsune said "Let's see….I think giving her ice cream is a good punishment, what do you think Krystal?" I looked at our daughter and saw the happiness in her eyes; I pretended to think about it then finally said "Ok." "YAY!!" our daughter yelled as she ran up to her father and jumped up and gave him a hug he caught her and twirled her around a couple times and then set her on his shoulders and he caught my hand and intertwined our fingers. This was the most happiness I ever felt in my life. "Hey Kitsune?" I asked "Yes my love?" he asked, I blushed and kissed him. "I love you." he smiled and kissed me back "I love you too." he looked up at Yukiana who was smiling down at him and he laughed "Don't worry my little princess I love you too." I laughed "So do I Yukiana." she smiled and said "I love you too!" and with that we walked to the ice cream parlor. The same one where it all began.


End file.
